


Happy Niu Year

by xuming8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Multiple Orgasms, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuming8/pseuds/xuming8
Summary: The one where Junhui shows up to Chinese New Year reunion dinner in a skimpy cheongsam and drives her girlfriend wild.or: HaoHao wants her Junhui jiejie to sit on her face because she’s wearing a body hugging cheongsam with high slits on the sides.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Happy Niu Year

When her girlfriend’s family had politely asked her to join them for their reunion dinner, Minghao was just expecting the usual. The usual being dining in a rowdy restaurant, family quality time, and all that usual Chinese New Year eve jazz.

She wasn’t, however, expecting her girlfriend of five years to be a fucking tease on the eve of Chinese New Year.

Junhui is sitting on the couch of the restaurant lobby, face brightening up instantly when she notices Minghao’s presence. Her legs are crossed over one another, and the dress — the red fucking cheongsam is way too short for Junhui’s tall figure, draping slightly over her and the high slits on the sides reveal those wonderful thighs of hers.

Minghao gulps when she remembers what Junhui has done to her with her thighs. In the middle of the busy space, Minghao can only think about the many wonderful things and feelings those strong thighs had given her. She thinks about sitting lightly on top of Junhui’s thighs, her slit touching Junhui’s hot skin, rocking back and forth to create friction and then sinking down sloppily with desperation as her orgasm hits her when Junhui helps her out by thrusting up into Minghao’s pussy. 

She is brought back to reality when Junhui approaches her, interlocking her fingers with Minghao. “Let’s go. My parents are waiting.”

Minghao gulps nervously again. “Are you purposely wearing this?”

There is a mischievous glint in Junhui’s eyes. “Maybe?”

* * *

Minghao breathes heavily as they wait for their food to be served. Junhui’s parents are busy watching the live performance, paying them no mind. The loud sound of music sends adrenaline rushing through Minghao’s bloodstream, straight to her opening, when she knows damn well what her kinky girlfriend is about to do. 

Junhui has a sly smile on her face as she slips her hand underneath the tablecloth which drapes over their laps and squeezes Minghao’s thigh. It’s embarrassing because Junhui barely does anything, and yet Minghao can feel her juices oozing out of her pussy. Junhui’s hand travels further up, fiddling with the button of Minghao’s culottes.

Her breath hitches when Junhui starts thumbing her through the fabric. She leans in to whisper in Junhui’s ear. “Are you serious?” 

“They can’t hear us.” Junhui answers, the mischief still present in her eyes as she slowly unbuttons Minghao’s pants. “I want to feel how wet you are.”

Junhui presses the heel of her palm against damp Minghao’s panties and the touch makes Minghao arch towards it, seeking out for more.

Junhui then cups Minghao’s mound, and Minghao thanks the last bit of sanity that’s left inside her brain which reminds her she’s in the middle of a restaurant and keeps her from wanting to rub and grind shamelessly into Junhui’s hand. She clenches her fist shakily when she feels her clit throbbing with the need to be touched.

“Jie.” Minghao whimpers lightly.

Junhui stops moving just in time when one of their dishes arrive, her parents look briefly at the food before deciding to revert their attention back to the live band.

Minghao’s throat goes dry when Junhui resumes to slide one finger into her wet slit. She gasps, tingles and heat flooding her whole body as she stares straight ahead at everyone else in the restaurant, praying that no one notices what’s happening underneath the tablecloth.

Junhui fingers Minghao with such slowness and delicate, keeping her quiet. Giving in to her desires, Minghao leans back into the chair and spreads her legs further, letting Junhui explore her. Junhui pulls out her fingers, rubbing Minghao’s wetness over her throbbing clit. 

Minghao reaches over to trace the outline of Junhui’s pussy on top of her cheongsam, almost groaning when she feels the damp cloth. She moves her fingers up and down, feeling Junhui’s lips through the thin material of wet cheongsam. Junhui lets out a slow groan, not loud enough to be heard over the music, but the impact goes straight to Minghao’s pussy and makes her even wetter knowing that she’s making her jiejie soaking wet.

Junhui speeds up her swirls around Minghao’s clit. Minghao can feel orgasm tickling the base of her spine when her girlfriend eases two fingers inside her, fucking her shallowly. Minghao stifles a gasp, the faint sloshing sound of Junhui thrusting her fingers makes her chest heave and her jaw clenches, body tensing in the anticipation of the big O. 

The older works her fingers faster, thrusting quick and hard. Minghao reaches up, hands clenching Junhui’s arms, and face scrunching. Junhui plunges her fingers deep inside, hold them there, and twist her wrist, while her thumb continues to circle the clit. Minghao’s muscles clench as she shivers, pressing her pelvis onto Junhui’s hand, and lets out a stifled moan just in time the music stops.

Junhui slips her hand out of her, giving her slit one last lingering touch before buttoning Minghao’s culottes quickly and clears her throat, smiling at Minghao’s sweaty and red flushed face. She clears her throat to get her parents’ attention.

“Mother, father, I’m sorry but I don’t think we can join you for reunion dinner tonight. Minghao has been feeling under the weather all afternoon.” She feigns concern and brings up her hand that was just inside Minghao seconds ago to the younger’s forehead. Minghao can smell sex on Junhui’s hand and for some reason that sends blood rushing to her swollen, sensitive clit.

Junhui’s mum is totally buying it. “Yeah, she does look a little red. Is it a fever?”

Minghao hopes her voice doesn’t sound hoarse when she attempts to reply. “Yes auntie, I’ve got a bit of fever going on.”

Junhui’s dad chips in. “You two can go back first then. We’ll pack some food.”

Junhui stands up, nodding her head as she flattens out her cheongsam as if nothing happened. She holds out her hand for Minghao to hold, and the younger just stares at her blankly, legs wide apart and still dripping with her own come.

It’s going to be a night of delicious orgasms.

* * *

When they get to the cosy walls of Junhui’s childhood bedroom, Minghao moves into the circle of Junhui’s arms and kisses her eagerly. Her stomach flips with excitement as Junhui’s lips touch her own, arousal tugging at the pit of her belly and spreading warmth all over body. 

It’s more heightened and intense when Junhui’s cool, smooth ruby red silk glides over her body. Minghao slides her hands over Junhui’s cheongsam cladded curves, relishing the gorgeous, solid shape of her. She strokes a hand through Junhui’s soft waist length locks. Junhui isn’t as soft as she looks, isn’t gentle and sweet. She kisses Minghao with force and skill built up over the year, one hand tangled in Minghao’s short hair and the other sliding down her back to pull her closer.

“Jie, will you touch me?” Minghao breathes out the question into the still room. 

“Mhm.” Junhui answers with a groan of pleasure and a quick nod. She moves the both of them towards the bed, before sliding her hand under Minghao’s t shirt. “Take this off.”

Minghao doesn’t hesitate, pulling her white t shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor,unhooking her bra and letting that drop to the floor too. She unbuttons her culottes, and kicks them off, stretching out in the bed in just her panties.

Junhui leans in and kisses her soundly. The kisses shift between light, biting teases to hard, wet, needy things which leave Minghao breathless. Minghao grinds herself up into Junhui, wrapping her leg around her and a quick gasp leaving her throat when the teasing friction of Junhui’s precious silk touches her core. The kisses get hotter and deeper, arousal flooding Minghao’s legs and her body aches and tingles with anticipation.

Junhui runs her hands over the small slope of Minghao’s breasts. Murmuring lowly, she cups them and leans in to tease Minghao’s nipple with her tongue. The gentle graze of Junhui’s teeth makes Minghao hiss with pleasure as she squirms beneath Junhui. 

“Jie, wanna touch you too.” Minghao whispers. 

“Later, baby. Let me enjoy you first.” Junhui gives her girlfriend a slow kiss. She licks, and nips and teases her nipples, fingers lightly brushing on Minghao’s damp cotton panties. Minghao’s clit is throbbing because she wants to be touched, and throbs even more when Junhui finally slides her fingers over the outline of Minghao’s folds.

“Jie...” Minghao whimpers. “Are you trying to make me beg?”

Junhui looks thoughtful, then she shakes her head, tilting Minghao’s chin with her index finger. “Not today. Another time, maybe? You’d like that, won’t you?”

Fuck yes, Minghao would love that. She has imagined being bound by Junhui, stretched out on the bed with her legs spread apart, clenching around nothingness, desperate to be filled up by Junhui’s thick and daft fingers. “You should tie me up next time.” She sucks in a breath, earning a smile from Junhui as she dips her fingers underneath Minghao’s panties. 

“Anything for you baby.” Junhui slips her hand further inside, tips of her fingers ghosting lightly over Minghao’s folds that are hot and slick to the touch. Minghao’s breath hitches, fighting the urge to reach down and push Junhui’s fingers deeper inside her.

“My baby is so wet.” Junhui breathes against Minghao’s lips, kissing her and then pulling back just a little. “So wet for jiejie, so fucking lovely.”

“Please.” Minghao wriggles against Junhui’s fingers, hitching her legs up,” I want you so much.”

“I want you too.” Junhui says, her voice husky. She tugs down Minghao’s panties, never quite removing it completely, leaving to pool around Minghao’s ankles. The scent of Minghao’s arousal floods through Junhui and makes her hot and wet. She places her lips hungrily over Minghao’s slit, parting it a little until she finds Minghao’s clit and slides her tongue over the nub of it.

Minghao stretches out as Junhui moves her fingers between her legs and slides one inside her. The clenching warmth of her body accepts Junhui’s fingers willingly, and as Minghao writhes on the sheets, she pushes another one in. Junhui enjoys the sound they make, sloshing around Minghao’s entrance, the taste of Minghao’s arousal on her soaking wet lips, and the way Minghao clenches, moves, squirms and begs beneath her.

She curls her fingers, feeling around Minghao’swalls and presses the pads of her fingers against the one spot that she’s learnt would draw the loudest moan from Minghao. Minghao’s head falls back as Junhui slides her digits into her and pulses, fingering Minghao in a frantic fuck. Minghao’s can feel her pussy getting stretched and slick. Junhui’s thumb circles around Minghao’s hungry clit and the short haired girl whimpers, rocking and humping into Junhui’s hand.

Junhui withdraws her wet fingers and uses them to circle around Minghao’s clit before returning to using her mouth and pushes her fingers back into Minghao’s body, which clenches strongly in response. It doesn’t take long for Junhui’s tongue and fingers to tip Minghao over the edge, and she grabs a handful of sheets as she bites back a loud cry, her legs wobbling in the aftermath of her orgasm. When Junhui moves back, the cool air in the room ghosts over Minghao’s sticky and damp thighs, body still hypersensitive and craving something more, even as she rides on the waves of her climax.

Junhui slides her fingers out of Minghao slowly,dipping her head down to run her tongue lightly over Minghao’s opening, as if to taste her pleasure. Then she moves up to place a kiss on Minghao’s lips. Minghao is so turned on, right from the moment Junhui decided to show up in that short cheongsam, she barely registers when the older moves up next to her, brushing damp strands of hair from her face.

“Want me to fuck you?” She nuzzles Junhui’s neck, a contented sigh leaving her.

“I want to sit on you.” Junhui presses a kiss to Minghao’s lips, their mouths parting and their tongues sliding together.

“Will you take this off?” Minghao asks quietly, rubbing her thumb against the hard nub that peeks through from Junhui’s dress. “I want to taste you. I want to make you feel good.”

“No. I know you like seeing jiejie in this.” Junhui answers, a hint of cheekiness laces her tone as she gets up and slides her leg over Minghao’s body, straddling her. Slowly, she lifts up her cheongsam, revealing her slippery folds of needy cunt, dripping down her thighs and on top of Minghao’s breasts.

Minghao groans at the lack of panties as Junhui slowly sinks down, meeting her mouth. Minghao eagerly mouths at the slick heat of Junhui, kissing and sucking at Junhui’s clit. The first slide of Minghao’s tongue against Junhui’s clit is electric, Junhui dropping her head back, long hair shyly brushing against Minghao’s thighs, and she arches up into Minghao’s mouth.

Minghao flattens her tongue to flick over Junhui’s clit, flattening it down, tasting every inch of what Junhui has got to offer. Junhui finally cries out a moan sharply when Minghao continuously laps at one spot. The younger smirks into Junhui’s pussy, fastening her lips firmly around her clit again.

Minghao then slides her fingers inside Junhui, pressing into the upper walls of her pussy. Everything is hot and wet, need pulsing through Junhui’s body, her cunt clenching as she aches for more of Minghao’s touch. Junhui grinds down desperately on Minghao’s mouth, leaving Minghao’s lips and chin wet as she tastes Junhui’s arousal, warm and perfect in her mouth.

Minghao finally surfaces for air and runs her tongue along the length of Junhui’s slit which draws another gasp of pleasure, another clench of Junhui’s thighs. Minghao places her hands on Junhui’s ass, squeezing through the silk before pressing her tongue between Junhui’s folds again, licking hard against her clit. Junhui is soaking wet by now, clit swollen and sensitive with juices dripping down her toned thighs. Just as how Junhui likes it, Minghao bites down gently on the bundle of nerves.

Junhui grabs Minghao’s shoulder length hair and grinds her hips down on her face the moment Minghao licks into her cunt.

“Good girl. Jiejie doesn’t have to tell you what to do.” Junhui’s voice is a growl laced with a chuckle. Her thighs shake when Minghao slides across her most sensitive spots, walls tightening and deep moans slipping from her throat.

When Minghao pulls back just enough to show Junhui’s clit attention again, she glances up to see her grabbing at her own tits over the piece of clothing, head thrown back and mouth letting out sharp gasps.

Minghao buries a proud grin against Junhui’s cunt as she noses her way through her dripping folds, getting right back to work, licking and sucking at her. She plunges her tongue in deep before moving up to flick teasingly at Junhui’s clit again.

Junhui’s climax arrives when she clenches around Minghao’s sinewy fingers, shaking through her orgasm. The sheets get damp and Minghao’s face is wet, warm and flushed.

“Kiss me.” Junhui orders. She pulls up Minghaoand they kiss, lips hot and searching. She sighs with pleasure when Minghao moves down her body, this time focusing on her hard, sensitive nipples underneath her cheongsam. Minghao slips her fingers back inside Junhui, taking her to a place of new intensity.

Junhui shamelessly writhes on Minghao’s fingers, turning her head to side and grunting out of pleasure. She bucks and squirms at the deep, urgent pressure of Minghao’s fingers. When her second orgasm comes, she drops back onto the bed after arching into Minghao’s artistic fingers, her body hot and every part of her trembling.

Recovering from her second orgasm, Junhui rolls Minghao back and kisses her slowly as she touches her fingers between Minghao’s legs again. She smiles knowingly at Minghao’s hot and wet folds. Junhui kisses her neck, sucking lightly on the skin. Her fingers find their way in between Minghao’s slit, stroking the nub of her clit in slow circles. Minghao whimpers again and before long, she comes with a gasp.

“Again?” Junhui asks, voice rough.

Minghao sinks back against the bed, another rush of heat floods between her legs. Junhui pushes her fingers inside Minghao and everything is hot all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure filth because there isn’t enough genderswap junhao fic lmao


End file.
